A Dark Twisted Web
by RachelEBrown
Summary: Over a year ago Willow Manz had apparently died. Now something tragic happens to someone she loves that brings her secret to light. She comes face to face with the people who had grieved over her. Will those people forgive, or will she lose them all? When the truth comes out so do secrets. (Sequel to A Willow's Shade in a Spiders web) Spider-Man, Avengers, X-Men cross over.
1. Prologue

Prologue Over a year ago I had apparently died. I've done a good job if I may say so keeping my secret hidden. But as we all know secrets don't stay hidden for long. As you might have guessed I'm Willow Manz, a.k.a weeping willow, a mutant, and a mutant who's supposed to be dead. I've been hiding at Charles's school, and I'm still dating Logan. Here, secrets come out, the ones who don't know the truth learn it, and her I find out the truth that changes everything. Now, let's start. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Meeting Again It was November 27th 2014, and we were just finishing a large Thanksgiving dinner with at least fifteen turkeys when we heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Susan said after she finished washing a plate. I could tell Susan thought it was weird, and I could tell she decided to ignore the feeling. When she opened the door she was surprised with what she saw, Peter, the Avengers, and some red head. "Hello Miss Storm, mind if we come in?" Fury asked with his booming voice. "No, not at all, please come in." Susan said with a hint of worry in her voice. Once everyone was in the room she realized that Phil wasn't there. "Fury, where's Coulson?" Logan said, entering the room and interrupting Susan's thoughts. "That's why we're here; he was taken hostage by a group of people. Those people are believed to be Loki, Magneto, Iris, and Chris." I heard Fury say that and my heart broke. My Uncle had been taken hostage. I quickly decided to join the group. I quickly disguised myself with dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes, just like my mothers. When I entered the room I felt my breath catch in my throat. Peter, my first love, who I'm still not over no matter how many times I tell myself I am stood in front of me. "Logan, who's here" Willow asked looking at Logan with dark blues eyes. "No one important," Logan replied with a gruff. Susan looked around and cleared her throat. "I don't believe you've met Professor Briggs." When Susan finished Peter looked at me. I could tell he thought I looked familiar. He extended his hand. "I'm Peter." I shook his hand and introduced myself as Leighton Briggs. I looked over at Fury and he quickly recognized the name, Leighton Briggs was my mom's maiden name. "That's a very nice name, I once knew someone with that name." "Crap," I whispered out loud. Logan must have spaced out and had forgotten who was there. "Willow, what is it?" Everyone stood there mouths ajar. Logan had just called me willow, and just like that the secret was out. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Caught

**Peter asked with an edge in his voice. **

**.**Forget it; they know she** They all turned around and looked at me. **

**Peter said angrily. **

**s a long story Peter.**I** I sighed before telling my story; once I was done I looked around the room. No one spoke. **

**A redhead said breaking the silence. I looked at her. **

**m sorry but who are you?**Mary Jane Watson, but people call me M. , I** I replied. I looked at Fury. **

**s in danger Miss. Manz.**And why is she in danger Fury?She

**re alive can you please take off your disguise, unless yout.**Logan babe, let** Logan started to move, but instead of moving by the stairs he started walking towards Steve. **

**I asked, but instead he kept walking towards Steve. Logan finally stopped and whispered something to Steve, and Steve whispered something back. Logan was walking away when he swung around and punched Steve square in the jaw. A fight broke out, and when People pulled them apart I quietly went upstairs unseen by everyone expect Peter.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Just Checking In I walked up to my bedroom that I shared with Logan, and sat down. 'How did this happen? I disappeared to protect the ones I love, and now my Uncle is taken hostage.' I thought to myself. I suddenly heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in." I said, and Peter slowly entered the room. "Peter." "Willow." "What are you doing up here?" I asked. "Just checking in." "Oh, okay." "That was rude." "Sorry that I made you feel unwelcome, but I wasn't expecting to see you up here." "No, not that, how you treated M.J. downstairs." "Who?" Peter sighed "Mary Jane." Oh, well I didn't mean to sound rude, but….." Peter interrupted. "But nothing Willow, I don't need any more of your excuses." "I'm not trying to make any excuses Peter." Peter was about to say something else when Susan's voice rang out. "Willow?" "Yes?" "You have a package." I shrugged her shoulders and began walking down the stairs. When she got there she looked at the card. From C, I, L, M. I shrugged, and opened the package. When she opened the package I gasped at what she saw. Everyone turned to look at me. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 what's inside the package With shaky hands I picked up the gifts I received. "Willow, what is it?" I heard Fury ask. "Phil's S.H.I.E.L.D badge and a disk." I replied as Fury took the badge out of my hands. "A disk, what's on it?" Fury asked me. "I don't know, and I don't plan on finding out." I said franticly. I could feel all eyes on me, and I could all tell they were worried. "C, I, L, M. Chris, Iris, Loki, Magneto." Willow said in a whisper as Logan put his hand on her back. "Willow, can I please have the disk?" Fury asked. "Why?" I questioned. "We need to see it; it could help us locate your Uncle." "Okay, Fury I get what you're saying, but watching this isn't going to help. "How do you know…"Fury said before I interrupted him. "Because Fury, when I was taken by Chris and Iris when I left the building turned flipping invisible." Fury sighed and reached his hand out towards the disk. I quickly pulled my hand away, and Peter quickly grabbed the disk. "Hey!" "Willow, we need to watch this." Fury said taking the disk from Peter. "No, you guys need to watch it. I'm going upstairs." "Understood," Fury simply replied, "Logan will tell you what happened tomorrow." I nodded my head, "Oh, and Fury," Willow said halfway upstairs, "when do we start?" "Tomorrow." "Good," Willow said as she headed up the rest of the stairs. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 it begins We all had settled in on the heil-carrier around six in the morning and Logan wasn't happy for two reasons. One being we had to be there at six in the morning, and two being we had to be flying. We were walking in the hallway when he stopped me. "Are you still in love with Peter?" "Logan, I'm not in love with Peter, not anymore." I lied. "I want you to stay away from him while we're here, okay?" "Okay," I said not wanting to fight with Logan. "I love you." Logan said wrapping an arm around me. "I love you to." I said trying to convince myself more than Logan. We finally made it to where the others were, and we were the last ones to arrive. Logan sat down next to Peter and I sat down next to Clint who smiled at me. "Now let's begin, shall we," Fury began, "Logan did you tell Willow what happened in the video?" Fury asked. "I was supposed to be paying attention?" Fury looked unamused, and I had the same expression on my face. He finally looked at me. "They just talked; nothing about your Uncle was in the video." "So you have no leads?" "Yes, we don't have any leads." "Told you." I said in a whisper. The room was silent. Peter felt bad for yelling at Willow, he knew her Uncle was the last family member she has left, and he knew he might die, or might already be dead. Peter could tell it was hitting Willow hard as well. All the screens in the room suddenly went black, a moment later Chris and Iris were on the screen. "What do you want?" Willow asked breaking the silence. "You," Chris simply replied. "Well it seems to me you have the wrong person." I said. "It seems to me you're wrong. You needed motivation to get back in the game Willow." Iris said matter-o-factly. "How'd you know I was alive?" I asked. "We have our ways Willow; now tell us something, what would you do to get your Uncle back, alive?" Chris asked "Anything," I replied simply. "Interesting, isn't it interesting Iris?" "It is." Iris said a smirk growing on her face. "We could really have fun this time." Chris said "You guys are crazy." "Just a little. Oh, and Willow?" "Yes?" "It's just a shame you might lose your Uncle. You already lost Peter the man you love, and he's still alive, for now." "I'm not in love with Peter, Chris." "Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" Chris questioned before the screen went black. Logan quickly got up and left. I looked around the room and noticed all eyes were on me and Peter. I peeked at M.J. she had a murderous look on her face, and she was looking right at me. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the talk

I was trying to find Logan after the meeting for about an hour. I was still looking for him when I was stopped by M.J.

m so sorry about your Uncle. I hope he** Willow studied M.J. for a second before speaking. **

**t need your protection, he can protect himself.**Okay, listen M.J., I get what youI understand that, but

**m dating Logan not Peter, you have nothing to worry about.**Bull-Shit Willow,And as far as I** With that she walked off, completely unaware Peter just heard what she said.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 a talk with Peter

Willow sighed, **Willow thought to herself. **

**Willow heard Peter ask. **

**Willow replied sarcastically. Peter sighed. **

**m here for you, right?**No, but I do know I missed you, right?Of you know I

**m dating Logan.**Yeah, but are you in love with him?Yes, no, maybe, I don

**s okay, I shouldn Peter said turning to go. Willow sighed and grabbed his wrist. **

**t the best time, I Peter looked at me and then turned to go. Willow thought completely forgetting about Logan.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 cheating It was around six pm, and ever since my run in with Peter, I had been avoiding everyone all day until she got hungry. Willow walked over to the dining hall when she ran into Peter. "Hey," Willow said looking at Peter." "Hey," Peter replied. "Where are you heading?" Willow asked Peter. "Well, I'm trying to find food." Willow chuckled. "Follow me." Peter nodded his head and followed. They walked in silence until they reached the dining hall. "Thanks." Peter replied, but I didn't respond, I was too busy looking at what was in front of me. Peter looked to, and was just as shocked as I was. Logan and Mary Jane in a full blown make out session. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 breakups

Peter cleared his throat and Logan and M.J. broke apart. Peter looked as crushed as felt.

**Logan said, he was about to put and arm around me when I backed away. **

**t, just don **

**..**Logan shut up. Yous throat.

t know what to say, , because I do, we** Willow said walking away. Peter looked at M.J. **

**re over.**Willow, willow,What?Are you

**..**Peter, I love you.I love you to.s room to get her things. Willow knew her and Peter would be sharing a room for now on, and she couldn't wait.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 the call I set my bags down in Peter's room and looked around. "Won't M.J. come in and get her stuff?" "Nope." Peter said placing her bags down on the floor. Willow smiled at Peter. "What?" "You're just really hot." "So, you were checking me out?" "What? No, no, I was admiring." "Whatever you say Willow," Peter said capturing her lips. Willow put a hand on his neck, and Peter put a hand on her back. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" "It is Thor." Thor's thunderous voice replied. I looked at Peter and smiled. "Come in" "Lady Willow!" "Thor!" "Man with eye patch wants to see you." "Okay Thor, thanks." Thor nodded and left the room. "I'll be right back." Peter nodded. Willow finally met up with Fury on the control center. He just handed me a phone and left. 'Weird I thought to myself as I put the phone up to my ear. "Hello." "Hello Willow." "What do you want?" "Like I said before, you." "You can't have me." "Yes I can because if you don't do as I say, I'll kill your Uncle. Now are you listening?" "Yes." "Good, now here's what I want you to do. When we attack in precisely four days you're coming with us, freely, got it?" "Yes." "One more thing, if you tell anyone, we'll know, and we'll kill your Uncle right on the spot. Is that understood?" "Yes." "Good, I'll see you soon." Willow heard the dial tone and hung up with Chris's chilling voice still in her mind. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 as the day approaches

The rest of the day Willow was quite. Peter could tell something was wrong, but decided not to push the subject.

Now it was the next day. Willow thought to herself as Fury was talking.

**Willow looked up at Fury. **

**re so distracted.**I

**Fury sighed and got back to his subject of Coulson and the videos. About half an hour later he was done and everyone was excused. Willow quickly left. Peter was about to follow when Fury called his name. **

**After that Fury left. Peter could tell something was wrong with willow, and as much as he didn**Willow can we talk?What

**s bothering you?** lie to Peter, I, I, never mind.

**Peter said stepping in front of her. **

**ll move, only if you tell me what **

**s my Uncle.**Oh.I don

**s understandable.**Can I go now?Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure,t talk to him that much. Willow knew shed suspect something.

Only two more days Willow thought as she awoke. She looked over at Peter who was still sleeping. Willow bent down and kissed him on the lips. Peter slowly awoke. When he saw Willow he smiled.

**They sat there and looked at each other. **

**Willow said and Peter nodded. They quickly finished getting ready, and went to meet up with the others, only to find they weren**Where did they all go?They** Peter and Willow heard the chilling voice of Chris behind them. Peter looked like he was going to attack when Chris spoke again.**Are you coming?Willow, what are you doing?d break down. She kept walking towards Chris. She put her hand in Christ a gentle squeeze.

**Chris whispered so softly Willow could barely hear him. Willow slightly nodded. **

**Willow nodded. Chris began to lean in, and so did Willow. Soon there lips met, and they began to kiss. Peter stood there in awe as they disappeared, and as the others began to show up.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 why

They all sat around the table in an emergency meeting.

**Bruce said. **

**t hesitate.**Willow wouldn** Clint said. **

**s good at keeping secrets.**Logan and Steve are right; she freely went him, one of the enemies. As of this moment S.H.I.E. is that really reasonable?Yes, this is leading into a ** Thor asked. **

**The room grew silent the only sound was the sound of Peter leaving. **

**This is crazy Peter thought, there has got to be a good reason on why Willow turned. And Peter was determined to figure out what that reason was.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 14 the escape Willow was running fast down the hallway with Loki at her tail. Willow truly hated him, and decided she was going to put an invisible shield up to block Loki. Willow quickly did that, and once she did, she was home free. Now all she needed to do was meet Coulson at the control center. Willow looked around the control room and started pushing buttons. She found the call button, and there was only one name present. Fury and friends. "Figures." Willow whispered. "What figures miss. Manz? "Oh Fury, thank god. You have no idea how happy I am to see you." "I wish I could say the same." "Why's that." "You're an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D" "You've got to be kidding me." Before Fury could reply she heard the familiar voice of Bruce Banner. "We've got a location of where they are sir." "Give it to me." "Right next to us." "Great, tell Hill to get Willow and the others." Fury turned his attention back to Willow. "You better be ready to get questioned Miss. Manz. " and with that the screen went blank. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 15 questioning Willow later found herself face to face with Nick Fury in a questioning room. "Coulson's here, asking about you." Fury said taking a seat. Willow nodded. "Tell me your story." Willow took a deep breath before telling Fury her story. When she was finished Fury looked at her. "Something's not making sense in your story." "What's that?" "Why they came early." "Chris told me he knew I almost told Peter." "And how would he know that?" "Because someone here works for them, and they're undercover." "Did he tell you that?" "Yes. Why he told me? I have no idea. Fury studied Willow before he spoke. "I've always been able to tell when someone is lying. I know that the bruise on your left cheek isn't makeup so you'd look like a victim." Willow brought her hand up to her left cheek and flinched when contact hit it. "And I know what you told me isn't a lie." "So, I can go?" "Yes." Willow got up and looked at Fury. "Thank you." "You're welcome." Fury said before Willow left the room. She walked into the Control Center where the others were. She stopped when Peter came over to her. She was sure Peter was going to yell at her, but instead he wrapped his arms around her. It took Willow a second to respond, but she quickly wrapped her arms around him. Once she did, she flinched. "What is it? What's wrong?" Peter questioned. "Don't worry about it." That caused Peter to break the hug; once he did Willow looked down at her feet. "Willow?" Peter asked. Willow soon realized there was no way of winning, and that he'd see her face eventually; so she showed him her face. Peter gasped at what he saw. "What happened?" "Loki happened." "Willow….." "Peter, I know you're concerned, but I've been through worse." Willow said referring to her father. Peter sighed. "It wasn't okay then and it isn't okay now." "I get that, but." Willow stopped. "What is it?" "I'm sorry." "What?" "About earlier today, and not telling you." "Willow, I know you, you don't have to say you're sorry. Willow smiled. "Are you tired?" Peter asked, and Willow nodded. With that Peter and Willow walked back to their room, and slept in each other's arms. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 sweet mistakes someoneWillow I need you in the control center.

**s Coulson?**He

**Iris asked. **

**re fine,**Are you sure about that?I

**Loki said. **

**Loki asked getting amused. **

**t know what you Willow said completely confused until it hit her. **

**Chris said. Then the screen went black. **

**t know where Charles is, but Coulson Willow said before running off. **

**When Willow reached the room she heard grunting coming from the other side. Willow tried to open the door, but it was locked. **

**Willow yelled, when no response came she remembered she had an ear piece. **

**s door.**Done,s voice said a few seconds later. This time when Willow turned the door knob, the door opened. Willow ran in. The only thing she saw was Peter lying on the floor. Willow was suddenly hit hard on the back of the head. Willow fell to the ground, and when she looked up the Coulson clone picked her up by her throat and slammed her into the wall twice. Then he picked her up again and threw her on the floor. When she hit the ground she noticed the clone was going to grab her foot. She quickly turned around and kicked him in the gut. Just when Willow was going to do worse Fury stepped in, and shot the clone.

Fury ran over to Peter who was begging to come to. Fury gave orders into his ear piece and moments later part of the medical team checked Peter. She looked over at Fury who had an unpleasant look on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 it's my fault Fury walked over to Willow who was sitting down, and bent down so he was eye to eye with her. "It's my fault; I shouldn't have brought him back." "It's not your fault, it could have happened to anyone of us." "I know, but I was the one who brought him back. When Hill got me, I told her about Coulson. He could have been getting information from S.H.I.E.L.D, and feeding it to the enemies. I'm the reason why Peter is hurt. It's my fault, no one else but mine." Fury sighed. "Willow, we all believed the clone was the real Coulson. It's all of our faults." Willow sighed. "Where's Charles?" Just then Logan stormed into the room. He pointed at Willow. "You, this is your entire fault." "Yeah, I know." "You should pay for what happened to Charles." "Wait, what happened to Charles?" "He was brutally murdered." Time stood still. Fury left the room with Logan. He said something about Charles before he left. Willow sighed and slowly got up. She was going to leave before the voice of Steve Rodgers stopped her. "Willow." "Steve." "How are you doing?" "I could be better Steve, thanks for asking." Steve nodded before he spoke. "We're going to find your Uncle." "I know, it's finding him to late I'm worried about." Steve nodded once again. "Peter asked me to get you, he wants to see you." "Steve, could you please tell Peter you couldn't find me. I don't want to face him right now. "That's lying." Steve stated. "I know, please Steve." Steve gave it some thought and finally nodded. "Promise me you'll speak with him later." "I promise." Willow said before they parted ways. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 avoiding Peter Willow truly wanted to keep her promise to Steve but couldn't. Peter the man she loves was hurt all because she brought a clone on board; that was going to kill him. Not only that, but Willow doesn't like to talk to people in a time of loss. Willow knows it's unhealthy and should let people in, but can't. Willow sighed, unfortunately Fury needed her. When she got there, she was the last one to arrive, so she took a seat between M.J. and Steve. "Have you talked to him?" Steve asked referring to the conversation from earlier. Willow shook her head. Fury began to talk. He was in mid-sentence when a video call request came in. Fury sighed and hit accept. "Well, well, well, looks like everyone's her except Charles, such a shame." Iris said in a twisted way. Everyone was quite. "Want to know what more of a shame is? We have to kill the poor girls Uncle; she didn't exactly follow your orders Chris, did she?" Magneto asked. "No, not at all," Chris said a small smile showing on his face. All eyes were suddenly on Willow. Willow could feel herself slowly breaking, but she wasn't going to show it. "No witty response from the weeping willow? People should hit you more often." Loki said a huge smirk growing on his face before the screen went black. "That was intense." M.J. said breaking the silence. Willows head snapped towards her. "Why the hell are you still here? You're useless here; you do nothing other than make stupid comments." Willow nearly yelled at the red head. But instead of M.J. being offended she just smiled at Willow. "Why am I still here? Why are you still here? You were supposed to be dead a long time ago, all the way back in California. So instead of asking me that question why don't you ask yourself why you're still here, on earth, taking up someone's oxygen, like your Uncles? M.J. said before getting up and leaving. All eyes were suddenly on Willow again. Willow was playing with her thumbs in her lap. "Willow…" Bruce began before Willow cut him off. "I'm fine." Willow snapped, getting up and leaving. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 avoiding everyone After M.J. and Willow exchanged words, Willow avoided everyone. Something about what M.J. said still burned fresh in her head, her near death experience in California. How does she know about California? Willow thought. She knew she never told Peter about California, so how did she know? Willow began to think more and more. She remembered what Chris said about an inside source. Could Mary Jane really be that inside source? She seems so sweet, but maybe it was just an act. When M.J. told me I shouldn't be here she sounded so, so evil. Willow thought to herself. Should I tell Fury? Would he believe me? Willow thought. Why would he trust me? Willow thought as she remembered the clone. I've lost all of his trust. Willow thought. "I need evidence." Willow whispered to herself. Willow was passing a room when she heard M.J.'s voice from the other side. "Are you sure you want me to frame her?" M.J. asked. There was a pause. "Okay, I'll do it. Where do you want me to put the murder weapon?" There was another pause. "In her luggage in her and Peter's room, got it." M.J. said before hanging up the phone. Murder weapon? Willow thought. Willow began to think of everyone who was murdered, and only one name came to mind. Charles. "Oh my god," Willow whispered. M.J. was the inside source. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 the truth outs. Willow quickly opened the door; she was relieved when Peter wasn't there. Moments later the door swung open, and Mary Jane stepped inside. "Looking for something?" Willow asked. "No, I just came in here to say I'm sorry." Mary said caught off guard. "No you're not, cut the crap M.J., I heard you on the phone. I know you're the inside source." "Fine you caught me, but now you have to die." "How do you plan on killing me M.J.?" "I plan on making it look like suicide." "That's a real original way to kill someone M.J. Did you come up with that yourself?" Willow asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. M.J. just stood there, but she quickly brought her hands up and threw Willow into the wall, and Willow hit the ground hard. "You know Willow," M.J. said stopping to show her a knife. "I'm very good friends with Iris, and she told me some very, very important things about you. Like your mutation doesn't work with some people, and I'm one of those people. God Willow, why does your mutation have to be so complicated?" Willow was still on the ground, and M.J. grabbed her by the hair and brought the knife up to her throat. She was only able to cut a little bit before Willow flipped her over. The pain quickly began to sting, and it was overwhelming, but Willow decided to ignore the pain. She decided a little late because M.J. flipped her over. M.J. brought the knife to Willow's leg. Willow yelped in pain. There was anger raging through her in her petite 5'2 body, and it was not to be messed with. M.J. stabbed Willow in the shoulder before she went in for the kill. Willow quickly moved out of the way. Once she did, she kicked M.J. in the temple. M.J. was almost knocked out when Willow felt eyes on her. Willow turned around and was face to face Peter. Willow looked at him with hallow dark brown eyes the eyes that were filled with fear, guilt, pain, and anger. Peter ran over to Willow, and pulled her into a hug. Willow winced a bit when he did. "Right, sorry." Willow just looked at Peter and nodded. She was tired, tired to think, tired to move. Peter was about to say something when M.J. got up. M.J. tried to be sneaky but Willow heard her and found a little strength to turn around. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." M.J. said as Natasha entered the room. "Same." Willow said. Natasha noticed the knife wounds that Willow had and the bloody knife in M.J.'s hands and put two and two together. Natasha attacked M.J. with multiple kicks and punches before she looked at Willow. "Thanks." "No problem." Natasha said in return. Willow nodded and placed her head on Peter's chest. "We need to get your wounds patched up." Peter said looking at Willow's leg. All Willow could do was nod as Peter lead her down a hallway into a medical examiner room. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 getting checked out After Willow explained what had happened she was quite. Willow slightly winched when the alcohol pad hit her neck. "Sorry." The doctor said. "It's okay." Willow replied. Once the guy was done with her neck and shoulder he looked at her leg. Her leg was in worse condition and required stitches. Once he was finished Willow went to find Peter. Luckily she didn't have to look hard because he was on the other side of the door. "Willow…" Peter began. "Shut up and kiss me." Peter listened and kissed Willow when they finally broke apart Willow looked at Peter. "I'm tired." "Get on my back." "What?" "You heard me, get on my back." Willow sighed and tried to get on Peter's back. It took a while because of their major height difference. When Willow finally got on, Peter carried her into the room, and gently put her on the bed. Peter pulled the covers up and kissed Willow on the forehead before drifting off the sleep with Willow in his arms. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 the nightmare of the future "It's just a shame no one could save you." An unknown girl said looking at a bloody Phil Coulson dead in the eye. Phil opened his mouth, but now sound came out. He was too weak to do to anything, speak, fight back; even breathing was hard for him. The girl held a gun at Phil and was about to shoot him in the head when Peter shook Willow awake. Willow shot up as fast as lighting and looked at Peter. "How did you, why did you?" Willow stumbled trying to find words. "You kicked me awake." "Oh," Willow said as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Peter wrapped his arms around Willow and began to stroke her hair. Willow continued to cry in his arms. Willow knew she had dreamed the future, her Uncle was going to die, and she didn't know when. "Peter?" Willow whispered. "Yeah?" "I need to tell you something." "Okay, go ahead." Willow began to tell Peter about what she had seen in her dream. Peter told her it was probably just a nightmare, but Willow knew it wasn't and deep down inside Peter knew to. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 digging in the past and the future

After that night Willow was distracted. The images of her Uncle broken and beaten down still fresh in her mind. No one pushed Willow to be social; they all knew she was upset about her Uncle. They were all in a meeting chatting about a plan of attack and when the war might happen when a video call came in. Fury hit the accept button.

**Magneto began, d you sleep?** all know you** Magneto said, and Willow leaned back in her chair. **

**t you do it already, we all know it Willow said referring to her Uncle. **

**Chris said before the screen went black. **

**Willow looked around as the look of shock filled everyone**You look so sweet and innocent can be deceiving. Everyone thought Mary Jane was sweet, but she turned out to be ** Logan said from the other side of the room. **

**Clint began **

**Bruce said finishing for him. **

**Natasha asked. **

**t find jobs.**There** Fury nodded, and Willow began speaking again. **

**Fury asked. **

**t know, all I know is they **

**Fury asked. **

**The room grew silent. **

**re done for now.t going to rest until she found out what she wanted to know.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 clues

Willow quietly searched the Heli-Carrier until she found what she was looking for. The room where S.H.I.E.L.D keeps there cases, both old and new. Strangely the door was slightly ajar, so Willow crept in. When she did, a screen greeted her that has all the cases. Willow searched until she found the one she was looking for. Agent Phil Coulsons badge and the first video along with the names of the other videos. Willow looked at the badge, and noticed the edges were a little bit rough. She began to peel. When she finished a message was written in blood red ink.

You found the first clue. Every first word holds a piece of the puzzle. m going to figure this out, Willow thought leaving the room and heading back to the bedroom. When she got there Peter was awake, and Willow quickly put what she found in her bag.

**t sleep, so I decided I was going to walk around.**Sorry, I was ** Willow said lying down as Peter wrapped his arms around her. Willow was about to fall asleep when she thought back to yesterday night. **

**t want to sleep.**Why

**m going to see him die.**No you

**Peter said bringing her body closer to his. ll wake you up, you have nothing to worry about.**Promise?Promise.t want to do, sleep. Willow was excited, she was going to get a lead in her Unclet wait.

The next day Willow was tired, but she knew she had to stay awake to figure out the puzzle. When the team met up that day there was no new video, and no video call request from the enemies.

Now it was night, and Peter was fast asleep. Will went to the meeting room and began to watch every video, and wrote down the first word in every video. No matter how Willow put them together no sentence was made. The, death, murder, you, me, clue, suddenly, tricked, liar, phatic, weak, die, sick, and hope. Willow was tired, she looked at the clock and it read 3:37. Willow looked at the paper she had with all the words, and names of the titles, the names spelt all the information she needed. We are going to kill Coulson and destroy the world on 12/13.

Willow was proud she figured out the message, but was upset because there was no location on where Coulson was. Just then a video call request came on the screen, Willow quickly hit accepts.

**Willow nodded. Chris said, and with that the screen black. Willow packed up her things and went back to her room with Peter. When she entered Peter was asleep. Willow tried to sleep, but was too excited. **

**Peter woke up around 5:30 and saw Willow sitting up in bed. **

**Peter said pecking Willow on the lips. **

**Willow said softly. **

**Willow said softly. Willow looked over at the digital clock next to the bed. **

**t we have to meet at 6:15?**Where are you going?To get more coffee,How many cups is , eleven, twenty, I don

**Tony said. **

**ve had Thirty cups of Coffee.**You .Thirty cups of coffee Willow, that** Clint said. **

**Bruce piped up. **

**..**What? What could you possibly have to say?You need to lay off the .Its 6:13, we should probably get going.s house were all in the videos. This is where theys from the lack of sleep Willow thought to herself as she put the stuff on her bag. When she walking toward the bed she fell over. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was the bed moving.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 blackout Peter sat in a chair outside Willow's room in the medical exam area. Fury walked in with a semi-pissed off look on his face. "What happened?" Fury asked startling Peter. "I don't know sir, I heard a noise, I woke up and turned on the light, when I did I saw her on the floor." "Let me know what happened." Fury said before leaving. Just as he left the doctor came in. "What happened? Is she alright?" Peter asked. "She's alright; she was sleep deprived and drank way to much coffee." "Can I see her?" "Of course." The doctor said steeping out of Peter's way. Peter entered and saw Willow sitting up. Willow was sure Peter was going to yell at her, but once again he hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay." Peter said and Willow nodded. "What were you doing up?" Willow sighed before she told him. When she finished Peter looked surprised. He was about to say something when the doctor came in. "You're free to go Miss. Manz, just get some sleep and lay off the coffee and you should be fine." Willow nodded. Willow took Peters hand and looked him in the eyes. "I haven't slept in three days. I'm ready to go bed." Peter chuckled. "Sure." He said picking her up bridal style, and carrying her to the bedroom where they slept until seven. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 What Willow found out.

The next day while the team was meeting they were talking about the where the clues might be hidden, and where Coulson might be.

**Willow said **

**Fury asked **

**s either at the old house in California, the house in New York, or at my grandmother **

**Bruce asked. **

**Fury asked. **

**ve been putting the pieces together myself.**That explains the , therere planning to kill Coulson and take over the ?December 13th. Your , yeah, I guess ** Peter said. **

**ll get agents on those three locations,**Good work Willow. You** Everyone got up and left. Everyone was both happy and shocked with what Willow found out.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 a mini celebration

That night everyone had a mini celebration for two reasons. One being what Willow found out, Two being the fact it was almost WillowCan I get you a drink?No, thanks, I** Willow said in response. **

**m eighteen, I Willow said. **

**s right, I forgot.s thunderous voice rang out. **

**Clint yelled in response shoving a pop tart in his mouth before running away from Thor. **

**m worried.**About? .Right, your Uncle. He

**Tony was about to say something when Clint came over. **

**t get her pregnant.**What** Willow asked Clint. **

**m really happy you **

**t plan on it.**You look like you

**Just then Fury walked in. **

**Willow asked Fury. **

**Willow nodded a small smile forming on her face.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 saving Phil Coulson

Willow just finished putting on her leather body suit that holds places for guns, and knifes.

**Willow heard Peter ask from behind her. **

**Willow said pecking Peter on the lips. **

**Clint said from behind them. Willow rolled her eyes and walked away from Peter. **

**Willow said before rejoining Clint. **

**Clint simply replied with a small blush showing in his cheeks. Clint asked Willow. **

**Willow said before they left. **

**When Clint and Willow made it into Willows house they split up. Clint went to find any information possible and Willow went to find her Uncle. Clint couldn**Whoa, Willow, Why are you shooting me?Jesus Christ Clint, you scared the piss out me.I can tell. Come one lets go find your , we** Clint told Fury through his ear piece. **

**ll be there soon.**H-h-how?It** Willow said before she began to tell Phil the story. When she was done Phil hugged her, and she hugged back. **

**m glad you Willow told her Uncle. **

**Phil was about to respond, but Fury interrupted, re needed, sorry Phil.**I** Willow told her Uncle before leaving.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 new date of doom Willow followed Fury out of the room. "Care to tell me what this is about Fury." "It's them." Fury said keeping his eyes foreword. When they got the control center everyone was waiting, and Chris, Iris, Loki, and Magneto were on the screen. Willow took a seat between Clint and Peter. "Congratulations Clint and Willow you saved Coulson" Chris said. "But now, we're forced to move our date foreword." Magneto said. Willow looked unamused. "We'll see you at the sta…" Loki was cut off by the screen going black. "I guess we're going back to Stark Tower." Natasha said. "I just got done rebuilding that thing!" Tony said in a winy girl voice. Fury told the driver of the Heli-Carrier to go to Stark Tower. Everyone got up. "Willow a moment please." Fury said. Willow nodded her head. "How would you like to be on call?" "On call?" Willow asked confused. "It's where we call you if we need you to come in. You're basically an agent. Willow thought for a moment before answering Fury's question. "Sure." "Sign here." Fury handed Willow a pen, and Willow signed. Willow left shortly after she asked Fury a few questions about her job. When she was walking in the hall the team was getting ready for battle. "Get ready." Clint said. "Why?" "They've already started attacking." Tony replied simply before Willow got ready. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 the battle of New York #2

Willow looked around. This was the second battle of New York. Steve was currently telling the rest of the team where to go, and who to attack. He turned to Willow.

**Willow nodded. Steve finished giving orders and they all went to destroy their assigned enemies. Of course there enemies cloned themselves, but this time the clones didnt. Willow hated Loki was a burning passion and couldn**Loki,You** Willow said when suddenly a Loki clone grabbed her. Willow and multiple Loki clones began to battle. Every once and awhile Willow would be on the ground, but she would find her way back up. The Avengers were busy dealing with some other Loki clones, and were doing great. The X-Men had just finished defeating and killing Magneto and all of his clones. Peter was dealing with Iris and Chris and was doing great. **

**The battle was almost over. Willow thought she was finished when suddenly the real Loki slammed her on the ground. **

**re going?**I** Loki said stabbing willow an inch about her belly button. **

**Willow yelled in pain as Loki stabbed her four a fourth time, three inches above her last stab wound. Loki quickly disappeared when Peter showed up. **

**Peter screamed running over to her. **

**Willow said softly. **

**Peter said when he saw all the blood surrounding Willow** .Tell my Uncle I love him.I

**s not your fault.**I love you.s mask to give him a kiss goodbye.

**Peter said, but he was too late.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 News on Willow Almost everyone was currently waiting for word on Willow. The X-Men went back to the school after the battle. The room was quite other than the sound sniffs from the team. Suddenly the doctor came out of Willow's room. "You're lucky you got her when you did, any later and she would be dead." They all nodded tears rolling down all of their cheeks. Peter sat away from the group. Phil came up to Peter and sat next to him. "When she wakes up sometime, I'd like you to give her this." Phil said handing Peter a box. "What is it?" Peter asked. "An engagement ring." Phil said and Peter shifted in the chair. "I know you truly love her, and I know she truly loves you." Phil said looking at Peter. "I don't know what to say." "Don't say anything just purpose." Phil said. Peter chuckled and nodded. "I'm going to go see how she's doing." Phil said getting up. Peter nodded, and looked at the ring in his hand. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 welcome back Willow Willow woke up in a dark room. How did I get here? Willow mentally asked herself. She tried getting up, but her Uncle's voice stopped her. "Don't, you lost too much blood, just take it easy." Willow nodded and looked at the IV's in her arms. Great, I hate needles. Willow thought to herself. "I'm glad you're okay." Coulson said breaking the silence. Willow just nodded. "I'm going to go get Peter, Okay?" "Okay." Willow said in response. Moments later Phil and Peter entered the room. Peter hugged Willow when they broke apart Willow looked at him confused. "Who are you?" Willow asked Peter. Peter looked crushed. "I'm kidding, I know who you are." Peter sighed in relief. That night everyone came in to talk to Willow, so Peter couldn't pop the question. Peter was upset, but he knew he'd get the chance and he couldn't wait. 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 a night to remember That was a little over a week ago. Now, Peter and Willow are walking the icy busy streets of Queens. "Did you enjoy your birthday celebration?" "Yes, it was very nice thank you Peter." Willow said looking at Peter as they continued to walk down the streets. Peter was telling her how much he loved her. He was setting up his perposeal when Willow slipped and fell on ice. "Are you okay?" Peter asked helping Willow up. "No, I twisted my ankle." Peter picked Willow up. "I'm going to take you back to my place." "Okay." When they got the Peter's they put ice on Willow's ankle, and sat in front of the fire drinking hot chocolate. "Willow, when I met you I thought you were beautiful, when I met you, you became even more beautiful, when I lost you I was devastated, same with when I almost lost you. Willow Elizabeth Manz, will you marry me?" Peter asked getting on one knee. "Yes!" Willow said tears rolling down her cheeks as Peter slipped the ring on her finger. 


	34. epilogue

Epilogue

**Willow turned around to see her Uncle with a smile on his face. **

**Willow said picking up her bouquet of flowers and walking over to Phil. **

**Phil asked as he linked arms with Willow. **

**Willow said with a grin on her face. **

**s go.s breath caught in his throat. There in front of him was his soon to be wife, the woman he loved more than anything. Willow finally made it to the stand and stood in front of Peter. **

**Willow**I love you care of her.I will may kiss the bride.s eyes. They were both truly happy. But will the happiness last?


	35. Notice!

Hey its Cayley here, I hope you all enjoyed a dark twisted web. Just to let you know there will be another story after this one. I think it's going to be the last one though. I just wanna let you know if you'd like another story after the third one I'd consider. I will only do a forth one if you follow, favorite, and comment.

I hope the third installment will be up before August. I'm currently working on other stories which you can check out on Wattpad user/Cayley_M_Johnson


End file.
